MmmBop
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Jason catches Caitlyn singing along to Hanson. For Standard-Ang3l.


**A/N:** This is an early birthday present for Standard-Ang3l. Her birthday is in two weeks, and I've been writing her birthday fics this week while I'm on Spring Break. :) Anyway, here's one and two more are on the way. Happy Birthday, Standard-Ang3l!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

MmmBop

by angellwings

* * *

Jason sat down at the table with his brothers across from Mitchie and Ella. His brow furrowed and he looked to Mitchie.

"Where's Caitlyn?"

"She woke up late so she's still getting ready. She'll probably miss breakfast," Mitchie answered.

Jason shook his head. "No, she won't. I'll take her something. She shouldn't miss breakfast."

Jason stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He asked Mrs. Torres if she could fix two plates to go, and then he made his way toward the girls' cabin. As he approached he heard music blaring out of the windows and he carefully peeked in one of the windows. He smiled warmly at her as she danced around in her pajamas. She had a hairbrush in her hand and was singing into it like it was microphone. She was belting along to "MmmBop" like he'd never heard her belt before.

She suddenly paused and turned to the window. His eyes widened and he stumbled backward and tripped over the steps behind him. He just barely saved one plate of food as he fell. Caitlyn rushed out the door and took the steps two at a time to get to him.

"Jase! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked as she leaned over him.

He coughed a little and blinked as he tried to catch his breath. The ground had knocked the wind out of him. "I'm fine," He said with a wince as he slowly stood up. He handed her the plate he held, and she took it from him. "I brought you breakfast."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

He smiled back and nodded. He looked away from her and then jumped when she suddenly punched his arm. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he took several steps away from her. "What was that for?"

"For being a peeping Tom! I cannot believe you were spying on me!"

"You were the one dancing around in shorts and a tank top! And knee socks! I can't forget the knee socks! How was I supposed to look away from that?"

She blushed and glared at him. "You could have not looked at all!"

"Well—I—you were singing! I like it when you sing! I couldn't resist!"

She grunted in frustration and then blushed even more when she looked down at herself. She was still in her pajamas. "We'll finish this later. I need to put on real clothes." She thrust the breakfast plate out to him. "Take this while I change."

He took the plate and waited patiently at the bottom the steps as she changed. She came back out in capris and a T-shirt and a pair of brightly colored sneakers. He handed her the plate and then she led him to a nearby picnic table. She sat on the table and set the plate in her lap. Jason sat down next to her as she uncovered the plate and picked up the fork resting on top of the food. There was silence as Caitlyn ate at first, and after a few minutes she spoke.

"You didn't get anything for yourself?" She asked.

He sighed. "I did…but I sort of dropped it."

She chuckled and then handed him her toast and her bacon. "Here. Eat."

"No, Caity, I don't—"

"I still have the eggs and hash browns. That's plenty."

He nodded hesitantly and bit into the toast. He swallowed and then smiled at her "Thanks."

"No problem even though I _should_ let you starve for being a perv."

"I was not being a perv! Geez, it's not like I'm a mouth breather or anything. I just like it when you sing _and_ dance. Is that so bad? Besides, you weren't _naked_. You were wearing—"

"Tiny cotton shorts and a thin tank top. In my book that's _practically_ naked," Caitlyn said with a blush.

"I'm sorry," Jason said with a wince. "I didn't think about it that way. I just thought you looked cute, that's all."

Caitlyn smiled warmly at him and continued to blush. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should perform a _Hanson_ cover at the next jam," He said with a teasing smirk.

She glared playfully at him. "Just for that, give me back my bacon. Give it."

He leaned away from her. "No, you gave it to me."

"And now I'm taking it back."

He shook his head and shoved one piece in his mouth.

She gasped and shoved his shoulder. "Hey!"

He held up the remaining two pieces and stood from the table. "If you want them, you'd better come get them."

She set her mostly empty plate on the table and stood up. "Oh, it's on now Gray."

She charged him and he ran around the other side of the table. He paused just long enough to stick the second piece into his mouth. Caitlyn growled and glared before she picked up her speed. Jason laughed and started to run again. Caitlyn launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground. She reached for the last piece as he shoved half of it in his mouth. She snatched the last half out of his hand before he quickly rolled over pinned her to the ground.

"Give it," he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," she said as she shook her head. She tried to shove him off of her but he pinned her wrists to the ground with one hand and then grabbed the bacon with the other.

"Jason, don't you dare!"

He smiled and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before smirking at her. "Too late."

She made a frustrated noise before she hooked her leg around his and freed one of her hands. She pulled with her leg and pushed his shoulder with her hand to flip their positions. "You owe me bacon. I expect to you to give me yours tomorrow morning."

"If I don't will you chase me and tackle me again? Cause I'm kind of enjoying this," Jason said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Caitlyn felt her face flush, and she quickly untangled herself from Jason and stood up. She nervously glanced down at her watch. "We have class in fifteen minutes. We should go."

Jason hurriedly stood up and grabbed her arm. "Wait, not yet."

"Yes, yet," Caitlyn said as she pulled her arm from his and briskly walked toward the Mess Hall.

"Caitlyn, slow down. Stop running from me," Jason said as he jogged behind her.

"I'm not running. I'm walking quickly."

"Either way, you're moving _away_ from _me_. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything I was just…teasing," Jason said with a sigh.

"No, you were _flirting_. That's different."

"So, you're running from me because I was flirting?" Jason asked in confusion.

"I'm not running!" Caitlyn snapped as she paused mid-stride.

"Fine, then talk to me," Jason challenged. "If you're not running then let's find somewhere quiet and talk."

"Jason, we have classes we have to teach."

"In fifteen minutes. That's plenty of time," He said as he held out his hand to her. "Let's talk, Caity. Please?"

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it and then nodded hesitantly. She placed her hand in Jason's. "Okay."

He smiled and led her to a bench near the lake shore. They sat down and Jason put his arm across the back of the bench and angled himself toward Caitlyn. "Why are you so afraid of me flirting with you?"

"Because…I'm—I'm not the kind of girl rock stars usually flirt with, Jase."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Jason, look at me. I'm no Tess Tyler or—"

"Thank God," Jason said. "I don't think I could take two Tess Tylers."

Caitlyn laughed softly. "I just mean that I'm not glamorous or delicate or anything like your typical girl."

"_Exactly_," Jason said as he gave her a pointed glance. "The _typical_ girl doesn't know how to react to me, Caitlyn. You do. _Typical_ isn't my type. _Typical_ is boring. I don't like typical. I like _you_."

She smiled shyly at him. "You like me?"

He nodded. "_A lot_. I like you _a lot_."

She blushed. "I like you _a lot_ too, Jase."

He smiled brightly. "You do?"

She sighed and nodded. "I do. I'm just…I'm scared. I mean, we only see each other during the summer, and _that's_ halfway over already. What happens when we leave Camp Rock, Jase?"

"The same thing that would happen while we're here. We'll date, hang out, get to know each other. It would all be the exactly same—"

"Except we'll be in two different states," Caitlyn said with a sigh.

"Caitlyn," Jason said seriously. "I don't know if you know this or not, but…I'm rich. Not to rub it in your face or anything, but it just happens to come in handy in situations like these. It is possible for us to _make_ time to see each other. That's completely realistic. We can make it work. I know we can."

She smiled softly at him. "I guess I can't argue with that, can I?'

"No," He said as he leaned closer to her. "You can't."

"You want to kiss me now, don't you?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"Yes," He said as he took a deep breath. "I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time, and I plan to take every opportunity for it I get."

He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. She wrapped her hands around his neck and sunk her fingers into his curls to pull him closer. His other arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his lap as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. She let out a soft whimper, and Jason pulled back with a smirk.

"So," Jason said as he cleared his throat. "Do you think you could give us a chance?"

Caitlyn smiled and pressed her forehead to his, and took a deep breath. "Yes, I think I can."

"Hey! You two!"

They turned their heads to find Brown standing several feet away from them. He gave them a parental glare and shook his head. Caitlyn blushed and slid off of Jason's lap.

"H—hey, Uncle Brown," Jason said with an embarrassed blush of his own.

"You've both got classes in about three minutes."

"Right, we're on our way," Jason told him.

"_Now_, Jason," Brown said expectantly. "Let's go."

He sighed and stood up. He held out his hand and helped Caitlyn up as well. She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, Jase."

She turned and walked away, and Jason watched her with a goofy smile. Brown cleared his throat, and Jason turned to face him. "Right, sorry, I'm coming."


End file.
